


Through The Night

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Married Couple, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Having to take care of his daughter at night was one thing, but it was another when he was being listened in on.Written for ShuYuka Week Day 4: Free Day!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fourth submission for ShuYuka Week! It's actually a super short cute idea that I got from a headcanon post on twitter, haha. It was something like "Your OTP but one is cradling the baby, while the other is listening from the door." Had a bit of fun doing this one! I hope you enjoy it!

It was late at night in the Yuki household. There wasn’t a single sound to be made except for the crickets chirping outside and the very light snoring that came from Makoto. Yukari was lying next to him sound asleep as well. Everything had seemed peaceful until a sudden cry coming from the other room disturbed their peaceful slumber.

“Makoto… Hikari is crying again, can you go check on her please?” Yukari asked groggily, as she turned to lightly tap her husband on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll go in a few... “ he replied lazily, turning on his side.

“Makoto, you have to go now, or she’ll keep crying… please just go now,” she pleaded with him.

It was true that they were both tired from the previous nights of having to take care of their recent newborn daughter. Neither minded doing tending to her, they cared for her after all, it was just that they had difficulty helping her relax. Makoto had wondered if it was because she was afraid of being alone. According to his parents, they had told him that he behaved similarly when they were still alive. He didn’t bother thinking about it much before getting up and heading to the other room. He opened the door and found Hikari kicking and flailing as she continued to cry.

He moved closer to the little blue-haired infant and picked her up into his arms. He cradled her and swayed back forth gently. It wasn’t working so well as the crying continued. He tried making silly faces, but he figured it would only worsen the matter since he probably looked scary in the dark. He kept thinking of things to do before finally settling on a calm and gentle voice. He was singing to his daughter and it seemed to work for the time being. 

He went to set her back down, but the moment he did that, she began to cry again… 

“You’re a tough one to figure out, you know that?” he sighed with a gentle whisper. “What if I told you a story? Want to know how I met your mama?”

Hikari had almost immediately stopped crying at his words. Makoto was unsure if she somehow understood that, or if it was out of pure coincidence that she stopped. A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked into her greyish-blue eyes.

“Well, let’s see… I was new in town at the time, but some weird stuff was going down. Now look your papa was a bit of an unassuming jerk back then and instead of looking around, I went straight to the dorm despite these large coffins lined up across the streets. That’s when I arrived at the dorms in Iwatodai and wouldn’t you know it your mama greeted me… with a gun. Well, I guess you can’t call it that, but it looked like one!”

Hikari seemed to laugh at the expressions Makoto was making while describing the story. Something about her small smile warmed his heart. Sometimes it felt so unreal that he was alive at this very moment. After all, he had almost forfeited his life so that Yukari and the rest of the world may live. He was grateful to been given a chance to save himself, and it was all because Ryoji had volunteered to take his place instead.

He shook his head as he refocused his attention on his daughter. She was still smiling and laughing, surprisingly.

“You liked that story? Well don’t tell your mom about the gun part, she would kill me if she knew I told you that. Got it?” He extended out his pinky and Hikari took it entirely into her small little hands. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he smiled.

“She won’t need to, I heard it all,” a voice said.

“Y-Yukari! When did you get here?” he asked nervously.

“When she started crying again. I thought you needed some help, so I came to check,” she let out a sigh. “You’re lucky she’s a baby and doesn’t understand you fully… but for what it’s worth, you did look pretty cute doing all those faces,” she tried to contain her laughter as a teasing smirk formed across her lips.

“S-so you saw that too… I don’t usually act like that…” he said sheepishly, trying to make himself look cool for her.

“I know. But in all seriousness, I’m glad you do. It shows how much you’ve changed since the days that we were part of S.E.E.S,” she responded in a soft voice.

He found her complement soothing as he gave her back a gentle smile, “I suppose that is true, but I had you to help me along the way. I don’t think I’d be the happiest man right now, holding my little girl, if it wasn’t for you.” 

“Oh stop it… you’re going to make me blush, you know,” she said as her cheeks became rosy pink. 

Makoto chuckled and freed one of his arms to bring his wife in closer and embrace Hikari. Both of them surrounding the small infant as they each held her with one arm before stealing a quick peck from each other. 

There was nothing in this world that Makoto wouldn’t do to see his two women the happiest they could be. After all, life was only worth living if he had someone to protect, and that was his two most favorite people. 


End file.
